Cristina Scabbia
Cristina Scabbia is the female lead singer for the Italian gothic metal band Lacuna Coil. She has also worked with other bands such as Reznophonic, Apocalyptica, Alter Bridge and Megadeth. Along with former Pantera drummer Vinnie Paul Abbott, Cristina is also a columnist for the popular metal magazine Revolver. '' Cristina's vocal range is contralto. 'Early Music Career' In 1991, Cristina was singing backing vocals for other bands. In 1994, friends Andrea Ferro and Marco Coti Zelati approached her in a metal pub to sing some backing vocals for their band Sleep of Right. Cristina agreed and wound up becoming part of the band. Under the name Ethereal, the band was signed to Century Media in 1997, but were surprised to find another band on the same label had the same name. From there, they renamed themselves Lacuna Coil, which means "empty spiral". 'Lacuna Coil' In 1998, Lacuna Coil released their first EP and went on a European tour to promote it. After coming back, they recorded ''In A Reverie and went back out on tour. Following the tour, they released the EP Half-Life, featuring the song "Senzafine", which would be released on their next full-length album, Unleashed Memories. Lacuna Coil really began making a name for themselves in 2002 when they released the album Comalies. The songs "Heaven's A Lie" and "Swamped" put people on notice about Cristina Scabbia and her vocal abilities. "Heaven's A Lie" pulled them into the North American mainstream, getting attention from prominent figures in metal music. "Swamped" would also be featured in the video game Vampires -- The Masquerade ''and on the soundtrack of the movie ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse. By 2004, Comalies had become the best selling album in the history of the Century Media record label. They would tour Ozzfest in support of the album. Lacuna Coil then took their time crafting the follow-up, Karmacode. The album was released in April 2006 and debuted at an impressive twenty-eight on the Billboard charts. On top of the success in sales, music critics and fans gave the album critical acclaim. Lacuna Coil would then tour with Rob Zombie to promote the album before touring Ozzfest on the main stage, making Cristina Scabbia the first female metal singer to headline the music festival. That year, they also played on the main stage of the Download festival. "Our Truth" was the first single released from Karmacode, featured on the Underworld: Evolution soundtrack. The single was so successful it broke into North America's top 40, making them the first -- and only Italian metal band at this time -- to do so. They spent 2007 touring in support of the album, and released their first DVD, Visual Karma (Body, Mind and Soul) in 2008, which featured documentaries about their tours, two concerts, interviews, fan submissions and the music videos for the four singles released from the album. In 2009, Lacuna Coil released Shallow Life. It debuted at number sixteen on the Billboard charts, making it their first time cracking into the top twenty. As of September 2009, it sold over 70,000 copies. Following the release of the album, they went on tour to support the album. Lacuna Coil announced that they would be working on another album, set for a 2011 release. They later announced the name of the album to be Dark Adrenaline. The first single from the album "Trip The Darkness" was released in October 2011, with the album now pushed to a January 2012 release. 'Discography With Lacuna Coil' *In A Reverie (1999) *Unleashed Memories (2001) *Comalies (2002) *Karmacode (2006) *Shallow Life (2009) *Dark Adrenaline (2012) *Broken Crown Halo (2014) *Delirium (2016) 'Facts' *Cristina is typically a mainstay in the Sexiest Females of Rock and Metal lists by various music magazines *Cristina was born June 6, 1972 in Milan, Italy. Her pet peeve is when people spell her name with an H in it. *Her Twitter handle is MissScabbia *She was formerly linked to Lacuna Coil bassist Marco Coti Zelati and since 2004 has been in a relationship with Jim Root, musician for Slipknot/Stone Sour, which she confirmed to Ultimate-Guitar.com *Cristina has said that the biggest compliment anybody could pay her would be to remark on her vocal abilities. She is a contralto. *In an interview with Buckfreepress, Cristina has admitted that she digs the music of Tori Amos and Alter Bridge, the latter she worked on with the song "Watch Over You". *In the same interview with Buckfreepress, Cristina confessed the first metal album she ever bought was Icon by Paradise Lost. *In the same interview, Cristina has stated that she has never done drugs. Category:Italy Category:Lacuna Coil Category:Contralto Category:Ozzfest Category:Gothic Metal